Basilisk Dreams
by Hermione Starise
Summary: Hermione has enough to worry about but her world seems to come crashing down around her when the dreams that came when she was petrified return: The Baslilisk Dreams. What happens when Ron steps in to save her?
1. Chapter One: The Dreams Return

Basilisk Dreams by Hermione Starise Chapter 1: The Dream's Return * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. *  
  
She could barely see through the gloom. Eerie silver mist gathered around her. All she could see was a lighted candle in the distance. Not matter how far she walked forward, she couldn't reach this candle. Then a cold, malicious voice started speaking to her. Telling her she was dirt, grime, mudblood filth, not a proper witch, that she ought to be ashamed of her pathetic muggle parents.. The list was endless. She tried not to listen, but the voice laughed at and taunted her all the more. Then the snake came. It was long, deadly, vindictive, and it wanted her blood.  
  
"It will come to finish you off," The voice told her.  
  
The snake started encircling her, hissing drawing closer but she wouldn't look it in the eye. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.she wouldn't let it kill her.she could feel the slipperiness of its skin.the slimy body drew closer.it would wrap round and suffocate her killing her in that way instead.she would die after all.why not open her eyes and have done with it..but she wouldn't..she wouldn't give in.  
  
* Hermione Granger woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking all over. She felt a knot of fear tighten in her chest: the dream! The dream that had went on and on during the time she had spent petrified in the hospital wing. It hadn't repeated itself in her normal sleep, only haunted her memory. She had thought about it often, but had never mentioned it to anyone. She had thought it had gone away when she had been revived. So why had it returned, four years later, to trouble her?  
  
The wizard clock on the dormitory wall said it was only six o'clock. Frightened to close her eyes for fear of the dream's return she got up and walked to the window. Looking out on the winter landscape she temporarily forgot her terror: it was snowing! For the first day that winter Hogwarts' grounds lay under a quilt of white icing. The trees of the forbidden forest were topped with snow and Hagrid's hut looked like something from a muggle Christmas card. Delicate flakes of snow flew past the window, dancing their way down to Earth.  
  
Hermione smiled. Dream or no dream, she was going to enjoy the first day of snow! It was Saturday and she had done all of her weekends homework on the previous night. Her best friends Harry and Ron hadn't been so smart and now they would have to spend at least some of the weekend in the library. Hermione knew they would wish that they had listened to her when she had nagged them to get their homework done before the weekend started.  
  
She gathered her wash kit, and made for the Gryffindor girls seventh year bathroom. As a prefect (and head girl) she was permitted to use their special bathroom, but it would take too long and Hermione just couldn't be bothered. After a quick bath, in which she thought over the dream, she dressed warmly, putting on several layers and a thick pair of navy blue cords. On the top she wore her latest jumper from Mrs Weasley, an orange one. As she pulled a brush through her hair and tied it back she thought of how much she had changed since she had been petrified. Her hair for a start, it had grown even longer and now fell to her waist, it was more manageable and fell in dark haphazard ringlets rather than being bushy. Her dark coffee-brown eyes still shone with intelligence but also with something else- the wisdom- that which she had gained through her haunting experiences.  
  
She was a far cry from that idealistic little girl who had only wanted to solve mysteries and right wrongs with her best friends. Now she could see that the world was much more complicated than that. The difference between good and evil was not always clear and not every wrong could be righted. She had been forced to grow up quickly with Voldemort's revival and return to power. Being friends with Harry Potter meant you could not ignore what was happening outside or bask in the safeness- the haven that was Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Professor Dumbledore regarded the hall of students sadly.  
  
"I am afraid that we cannot allow you out into the snow." He said, and was met by disappointed groans and protests. "I am sorry. But it's dangerous, the extreme whether has damaged some on the protection spells on the castle, I can't allow anybody out of the castle walls till they have been fixed."  
  
Hermione sighed. Normally it wouldn't have mattered so much that one protection spell was broken but they lived in a time of fear when every day brought more stories of people being killed, muggles being massacred ad He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named growing ever stronger.  
  
"Never mind," Ron Weasley, who sat beside her, said trying to sound bright and cheerful. Hermione smiled at her red-haired friend unhappily, he tried so hard to stay optimistic. Beside him, her other best friend Harry Potter looked pale and drawn. Hermione guessed that he had slept as badly as she had- Harry had spoke of his dreams before-Hermione was sure that they were getting worse.  
  
"Protection Spell damaged?" Harry said almost to himself, "He's pushing at the boundaries."  
  
There was no need to ask who He was, they all knew. Hermione shivered visibly, not from the cold but from the thought of Voldemort and the memory of her dream.  
  
"Yes, but he hasn't got through," Ron said, sounding confident although uncertainty showed in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him, wondering whether or not to tell him and Harry about the dream, but decided against it: they had enough to worry about- she needn't add to it. Instead she let her gaze wander to the staff table where many where missing. Professor Lupin- he had been teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, but he was sharing the job with other aurors and had gone- the new one was due to arrive the following Monday. Professor Snape was gone- no body knew where- well Dumbledore did Hermione suspected. Hagrid was away and Professor Trelawny was ill (not that her absence was particularly notable as she never came down to breakfast anyway) again, her replacement was due on Monday. Professor McGonagall sat next to the headmaster as ever, but she looked pale and distracted, Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before she too went off on some dangerous mission.  
  
When they had eaten and were making their way out of the hall Professor McGonagall called them back.  
  
"Ah! You three- I can trust you!" McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I will be leaving this evening and will no be returning until Tuesday," She began. "I would like to leave you in charge of helping our new teachers."  
  
"Yes certainly," Harry said.  
  
"Well firstly, Mr Weasley I'd like you to send these letters off with owls, and Miss Granger if you could make sure the classrooms are in order and Mr Potter if you would see the house elves about their rooms, make sure they are clean and tidy?" She asked.  
  
The three nodded- each taking in their own task.  
  
"Miss Granger if you meet our new divination teacher who should arrive at two o'clock and Mr Potter if you meet the new defence against the dark arts teacher who should be arriving at five o'clock. Mr Weasley could you please be ready to inform the house elves when they arrive? Take them straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. Got that?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes," Ron added.  
  
"Yes." Harry added.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ron were head girl and head boy and Harry was senior prefect. All important posts within the school- but with the increasing threat of Voldemort their roles in the school where even more important.  
  
At quarter to two Hermione made her way down to the entrance hall. It was cold and the wind blew in snow from beneath the Great solid oak doors. She shivered and drew her black school cloak tighter around her thin frame.  
  
She had not been there two minutes when the doors flashed amber- a sign that someone was requesting entry, it was based on muggle traffic lights- green for go in, red for stop and amber for get ready. A second later they flashed green and the doors swung open.  
  
A blast of snow came in, making Hermione shield her eyes- when she looked she saw a woman quite unlike what she had imagined her to be. She was not a Professor Trelawney at all: no there was nothing showy or false about the replacement divination teacher.  
  
"Professor Vablatsky?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me," The woman replied shaking the snow from her cloak.  
  
Professor Vablatsky was a small petite woman with jet black hair and skin as pale as the snow that was falling outside. She had delicate cheekbones and deep blue eyes, a sort of deep indigo colour and she had a Russian look about her, not surprising with the name. She was very beautiful: in a dramatic sort of way.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger- head girl. I've been sent to take you to Professor Dumbledore's office." Hermione said, for some reason, a little nervous.  
  
"Of course," The woman smiled, her speech containing only a slight Russian lilt, "It's many years since I've been here, I won't remember my way!"  
  
Hermione smiled back uneasily, and began leading the way.  
  
"You'll be getting a lot of new faces in the staff?" Professor Vablatsky asked.  
  
"Yes, there's another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher arriving this afternoon." Hermione replied.  
  
"This place hasn't changed at all." The woman said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, "When where you here?"  
  
"At an important time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They had arrived outside of Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked. The door was answered by an old and tired looking Dumbledore- Hermione could see up close how strained he was getting.  
  
"Ah Cassandra my dear! How good it is to see you again! After all these years." Professor Dumbledore said beaming.  
  
"It's good to see you again Professor Dumbledore," Professor Vablatsky said smiling warmly.  
  
"Thank you Hermione my dear." Professor Dumbledore said turning his attention onto her, "See that Harry brings our other new arrival when he arrives."  
  
"I will." Hermione said.  
  
"You know Cassandra my dear, the Head Boy and Girl and prefects have so much responsibility in such times, as I'm sure you well know."  
  
"Yes." Was Professor Vablatsky's reply- with a far off look in her eyes. "See you at dinner then Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Goodbye." Hermione replied, heading quickly back towards the common room and the warmth of a chair by the fire.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore's office was not much changed from the last time Cassandra had seen it, although this had been during her own school days. The fire crackled away merrily in the grate and the Phoenix, Fakes, flew off his perch to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, he remembers you then." Dumbledore chuckled, conjuring up two mugs of steaming tea.  
  
"Thank you," She said, "I'm chilled to the bone!"  
  
"It's lovely you know," Dumbledore said, "To see old faces again. The old crowd mixing with the new one."  
  
"The new one?" Cassandra asked confused.  
  
"Oh yes, there is most certainly a new one. And they are every bit as much troublesome as the old one." Dumbledore said a far off look in his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Harry." She said realising what he meant. The last time she had seen him- he was an infant in his mother's arms.  
  
*  
  
Harry had gone to meet the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hermione was left alone with Ron in the common room. For a moment she considered telling him about the dream but didn't- it probably didn't mean anything anyway.  
  
"I better go and remind the House elves that another new teacher is about to arrive." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"I'll come." She offered as the common room seemed extremely cramped: everyone was irritable at being shut up indoors.  
  
The house elves were pleased to see them but didn't talk to them for long. They were always really busy- what with all the aurors who stayed in the castle.  
  
On their way back to the common room they found Harry looking a lot more cheerful than when he had left them in the common room.  
  
"You'll never guess who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
"Nope." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Is that wise? I mean I know his name's been cleared officially now but people are bound to object."  
  
"I don't care! Let them think what they want to! It doesn't matter!" Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance. Sirius Black would not go down well with the parents of Hogwarts Pupils.  
  
"Come on, let's go to dinner." Ron said.  
  
*  
  
Sirius sat at the staff table feeling extremely weird. The staff had more or less accepted him; Professor Flitwick was perfectly at ease talking to him while other teachers gave him suspicious looks.  
  
He spotted his god-son Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They had all grown up so fast!  
  
"So how has Harry been?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Bearing it all extremely well." He replied.  
  
"Sometimes I think he bears things too well," Sirius said.  
  
"You may be right there my friend. Indeed you may be right." Dumbledore said. "Ah Minerva! Cassandra- how are you settling in?"  
  
Sirius started in astonishment at the woman who had just arrived with Minerva McGonagall. Why was she here? At the same time as him? Why hadn't someone warned him? But she was.  
  
*  
  
AN- Ok, so what do you think? Please review and tell me! 


	2. Chapter Two: First Classes

Chapter Two; First Lessons * Hermione woke with a start and found herself gasping for air. She went to the window of the common room, doing her best not to cough and splutter and wake the other girls. she opened the window and greedily breathed in the cold night air.  
  
It was snowing again: the scene was magical, the Hogwarts ground stretched out before her eyes caked in thick layers of snow, undisturbed by any footprints, in the dimness of early morning.  
  
Feeling calmer she turned to look at the clock, only five o'clock. She could get another two hours of sleep before breakfast. Slipping back between the covers of her luxurious four poster bed she shut her eyes.  
  
They flew open again instantly. She had dreamt about the Basilisk again and closing her eyes meant that the snakes round yellow eyes appeared to her again. Constantly mocking, constantly seeking to destroy her and constantly trying to break her down.  
  
But Hermione Granger, head girl of Hogwarts was made of sterner stuff that that! If she could face Voldemort then she could defeat a silly dream! All the same she dressed and went down to the common room.  
  
There was no-one about. Not really surprising at five o'clock in the morning. Sighing Hermione threw on her cloak and ventured out of the common room. The Fat Lady was grumpy to have been awakened but let her past all the same.  
  
She wandered aimlessly not quiet sure where she was headed. The castle was eerily quiet and her own footsteps echoed: a strangely painful sound to her ears. There was not much light but somehow this didn't effect Hermione, she just carried on walking.  
  
She was half thinking of going to the Library when she bumped into someone prowling the castle. It was all she could do not to shriek out in fright, and felt her heart beating faster.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing up?" The someone asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question!" She protested, relived to be looking up into the face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Just thinking, that's all." He replied in an offhand manner.  
  
"Same here." She replied.  
  
"Do you want to come for a cup of tea in my office?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Yeah that would be great." She replied. Sirius was so much like Remus, teaching wasn't all he was interested in- he was willing to be a friend as well.  
  
They were soon sat by the fire in Sirius's' office sipping steaming tea.  
  
"I have your class first lesson." Sirius said, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"So am I," Hermione replied, "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Extremely, but don't tell anyone." He chuckled.  
  
"Is that why you're up so early?" She asked.  
  
"No, not really. Like I said I had something to think about." He replied evasively.  
  
"Oh." She said sipping her tea.  
  
"What about you? Are you worried about your parents?" He asked her, changing the subjects.  
  
"Yes, very. The attacks are getting nearer and nearer to where we live in the Lake District." She replied distractedly.  
  
"You live in the Lakes?" Sirius asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, in Keswick, why do you know that area?"  
  
"I did know it very well. I haven't been there for years, not since." He trailed off, a far away look in his black eyes.  
  
"What? Not since what?" She pressed, curious.  
  
"Well, Lily, James, Remus and I'm ashamed to say. Wormtail used to go camping there a lot. With some other friends." Sirius said, trailing off again.  
  
"Other friends?" Hermione asked, she knew that Harry was always curious about people that his parents had known.  
  
"Oh just acquaintances." Sirius replied vaguely. He reminded her of Remus Lupin in their third year, never quite revealing the whole truth.  
  
"Just acquaintances?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "You're far too clever for your own good."  
  
She laughed, but knew the subject had been dismissed and thought it wise not to question him any further. Anyway she felt a lot sleepier all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, I better get back to the common room; I have a transfiguration essay I want to get a start on." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you in class." Sirius replied smiling knowingly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* The journey back to the common room didn't seem to take as long as when she had walked that way half an hour ago. It was quarter to six when she got back but she suddenly felt extremely drowsy. She had to wonder what had been in the tea Sirius had given her. Sleepily she lay down on one of the coaches and before she knew it she were fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
Unusually Ron was the first person up that morning. He dressed quickly and went down to the common room.  
  
"First up!" He muttered to himself amused. "And I could have had another ten minutes in bed!"  
  
Then he noticed the heap of black sleeping gently on one of the couches. Brown curls spilled abundantly over the persons face but even this was enough to tell him who it was. Frowning, he walked over to the sleeping form, that was his best friend (well one of them), Hermione Granger.  
  
He crouched down beside her, coming level with her face and shook her gently.  
  
"Hermione?" He said, "Hermione come on wake up."  
  
"What?" She muttered, her eyes blinking open. She stared at him sleepily, confused "Ron watch out the basilisk!"  
  
"What?" He asked, looking at her. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, she had gone deathly pale and was shaking violently.  
  
"I.oh. I must have fallen asleep!" She said, suddenly registering where she was and springing bolt upright. "What time is it?" She asked panicked, "Have I missed any classes? Oh and I was so looking forward to Sirius' first lesson!"  
  
"But what did you mean, basilisk?" He pressed her, but the colour had flooded back into her cheeks and she wasn't shaking.  
  
She simply smiled and said, "Oh nothing."  
  
Ron nodded, concerned none the less. He made up his mind to keep an eye on her, although it wasn't wise to press her, but there was something up. Basilisk? What on earth had she been talking about?  
  
"What time is it?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh ten to seven" Ron replied.  
  
She sighed relived and stood up, straightening her robes and used her wand to take out the creases. He watched her run her fingers through her mad and wild curls and felt suddenly very nervous of her. She pulled out a piece of elastic and tied them back, for some reason Ron felt the need to stop her doing so. Her hair was lovely, so wild and untameable.  
  
He checked himself suddenly. What was he thinking? Chasing this thought from his mind he said; "So why don't we walk down to the Great Hall slowly, breakfast will have started by the time we arrive."  
  
"Yes, ok." She replied smiling.  
  
But somehow she seemed distracted. There was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra found herself seated right next to the man; she had hoped not to be seated next to, that morning at breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," He said, before turning to talk to Professor Flitwick.  
  
She scowled at his back. This really was too much to cope with!  
  
"Good morning Cassandra!" Minerva said cheerfully sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh Good morning." She replied putting on a smile.  
  
"So who do you have first?" Minerva asked.  
  
"A group of third years, then seventh years" Cassandra replied.  
  
"Oh the third years are a quiet lot. And the seventh years, I don't know much about their talents in Divination but they are a bright lot. You know I'm not prejudiced to my own house, but my seventh year Gryffindors are exceptional. Particularly the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. She's the cleverest student I've ever had and that's saying something!" Minerva said, Cassandra was taken a back Minerva McGonagall was rarely so full of praise about anybody.  
  
"And will I be teaching her?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. But you will be teaching her best friends, two young men who I hold in the highest esteem." Minerva said, and then frowned, "Of course talking about them as her best friends is something that you don't often hear. For you see, one of them is Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh" Cassandra said, looking down into the hall to where the raven haired boy sat.  
  
"I'm sorry Cassandra dear; you might find him a little difficult to teach. So many memories." Minerva said wistfully, "I know I did, and Remus in particular found him upsetting."  
  
"I'll cope." Cassandra smiled, feeling tears prick in her eyes.  
  
"Will you?" He asked his voce as deep and rich as ever. She gulped and turned to face him.  
  
"Yes," She said, in what could have been barely more than a squeak.  
  
"And what will you tell him?" He asked her.  
  
"I. you don't understand. It's more complicated than you think..." She trailed off. How could she explain?  
  
"No, all I see is someone frightened to face up to what happened in the past." His voice had a cruel harshness to it now, Minerva looked positively frightened.  
  
"It's just the future that frightened me." She replied, standing up, "If you'll excuse me, I must go and prepare for my first lesson."  
  
She left the hall feeling as though everybody's eyes were on her. He didn't know! He hadn't a clue! She was fuming, his tone had been accusative! He just had no idea!  
  
By the time she had got to her office the anger had subsided, left in its place was bitterness, and she found herself crying. The picture of James, Lily, Remus Sirius and herself stood on a shelf. Looking at it only made her sob harder.  
  
It was the only picture that didn't have Peter on it. He was taking the picture, laughing with them. All the time destined to betray them.  
  
*  
  
Sirius faced his first class, thoughts of Cassandra Vablatsky fresh in his mind. What was she hiding? Shaking his head, he concentrated on the lesson. Ron, Harry, and Hermione seated themselves in the front row. Harry in encouragement, Ron grinned. But Hermione looked somehow far away. Had the sleeping potion not worked?  
  
"Right!" He said, "Professor Lupin has already told me what a talented class this is- so I have high expectations." Sirius began. "Seventh year Defence against the Dark Arts is very complex and extremely difficult as no doubt you've been learning with my good friend Professor Lupin. You should be covering the Speed Spell, am I right?"  
  
There were general murmurs of descent. Many in the class were still afraid of him.  
  
"Well I'm going to take it to the next stage, the Speed Spell whilst casting a spell for light. Now can anyone tell me why that might be useful in fighting a dark wizard?" He asked.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So that you can blind them temporarily while using the speed to put some distance in-between the dark wizard and yourself."  
  
"Very good! Now wands at the ready..  
  
* Cassandra had dreaded her lesson with the Seventh years. They would be coming straight from one of Black's lessons and worst of all Harry was in that class. She knew it would be difficult teaching him. She had glimpsed him at dinner times; he looked so much like James that for one breathtaking moment she had thought it was him. Then she notice that he had Lily's eyes- and that awful scar. They were dead and he represented to her a painful reminder of what they had suffered.  
  
But when it came to it she couldn't help but like Harry Potter. The class was lively and willing to learn. The girls- Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil seemed to have some talent but more the art of Sybil Trelawney than Cassandra Vablatsky. Far too showy for her liking!  
  
"Right, now I understand that you are very far on with text book divination?" She asked the class.  
  
They looked at her blankly and she laughed: "What I mean is that you're far ahead in your textbooks?"  
  
"Yes," A boy named Neville Longbottom said.  
  
"In that case you can't mind too much if I set you back a bit, and recover a chapter with more practical work involved."  
  
There were murmurs of discomfort and uncertainty, this just made her more determined.  
  
"Well we'll be looking at card predictions."  
  
A girl shot her hand up.  
  
"Yes Miss..?"  
  
"Brown. Lavender Brown. We can't do that again! We did that way back in September!"  
  
"Well it'll be a little bit of revision won't it?" Cassandra asked, the rest of the class laughed nervously as Lavender stuck her hand down red- faced.  
  
"Anyway, if I could have a volunteer?" She asked. The class fell silent, somehow nervous of her. She realised that she must be so different from Professor Trelawney that they couldn't help it.  
  
Finally somebody put their hand up. Harry Potter.  
  
"Thank you! Now then Harry if you could come up here and choose a card from this pack, but don't tell me what it is. Cassandra shut her eyes and went through the familiar process of drawing up and image of the card in her mind. "Aha"" She said, "It's the Ace of Spades!" Harry looked a little surprised, "But, when Professor Trelawney did it, she had to ask questions!" He said. Cassandra smiled.  
  
"Ah yes but I'm not Professor Trelawney!" *  
  
"Are you all right Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked when they sat at dinner that evening.  
  
Hermione looked up, "Yes," She said hurriedly.  
  
"Just you look a little pale, I hope you aren't coming down with anything," Ginny said looking concerned.  
  
"No, really I'm fine!" Hermione insisted,  
  
"If you say so- are you sure you don't want to see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"I'm sure!" Hermione repeated, "I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ginny said lowering her eyes. There had been news of another muggle attack- twelve dead- right outside Hermione's home town.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the thought of her being safe at Hogwarts and them being in the middle of it all. It wasn't fair- death eaters targeting people who didn't know how to defend themselves against magic!  
  
Harry and Ron came in, after running yet another errand for McGonagall.  
  
"You heard about the latest attack?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, feeling tears of panic enter her eyes, "It was right outside my home town."  
  
"Really? Oh I didn't know where it had happened, I'm sorry." Ron said, turning an ashamed red.  
  
"You weren't to know. Oh what will I do? I thought my Mum and Dad would be safe, being in the Lakes. Keswick's only a small town and more touristy than anything else!" She said feeling utterly helpless.  
  
"No where is safe anymore Hermione." Harry said, "Not anywhere."  
  
"Not even here?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know.maybe it isn't." He replied darkly.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra sat in her room, putting off going down to dinner. She didn't want to have to face Sirius again. That was the only time she ever saw him- and what must he think of her? She hadn't spoken to him for years, not even since his name was cleared.  
  
He wouldn't understand. He'd think she didn't trust him. He'd think she thought he was guilty. He'd think she'd forgotten him. But it wasn't so! She knew that he wasn't guilty- but who would have believed her? Remus hadn't; he'd just thought that she was in denial. And how could she explain why she'd left Harry to the mercies of his Aunt and Uncles, and never even let him know that she existed?  
  
Cassandra wiped a tear from her eye determinedly; she knew the reasons why, wasn't that enough?  
  
She jumped violently when there was a knock at the door. She hesitated, half expecting it to be him before opening the door.  
  
It wasn't, it was the curly haired Head Girl- what was her name? Hermione? With a tray of food.  
  
"Good evening Professor." She began. "Professor Dumbledore told me to bring this for you, dinner has already finished."  
  
Cassandra smiled, "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad you don't use Professor Trelawny's room, I'd have never climbed all those stairs without spilling something." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"No, well I found it far too hot! What an awful to atmosphere t work in!"  
  
"Yes I suppose it is," The girl replied, "Anyway, enjoy your dinner!"  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you again." Cassandra said, watching as the girl retreated.  
  
She was obviously friends with Sirius, as soon as dinner had finished on the night that they had arrived, she, Harry and the Weasley had rushed up to the staff table and had left the hall with him. Cassandra felt a twinge of jealousy at that thought.  
  
*  
  
Sirius didn't go back to the staff room. He found himself wandering aimlessly. Teaching at Hogwarts had seemed like a welcome break from fighting, but her being there made it feel extremely stressful.  
  
How could she just ignore him? Did she think that he was guilty; Cassandra had always stuck up for Pettigrew when he was getting teased. Was she scared of him? Or was she simply hiding from the past?  
  
That's what he'd accused her of at breakfast. But was she? He regretted blowing up at her. Maybe he didn't know the full story.  
  
*  
  
OOC- So what do you think?? Please review, and thanks to aims80 and hermioneandron4eva for your lovely reviews. I don't know about Tom Riddle though maybe I could work him in somewhere. And I'm not one for giving answers straight away I like to hint at them a lot first. Anyway I know this story is slow in starting but the pace will quicken soon! 


	3. Chapter Three: Ice Skating

Basilisk Dreams: Chapter Three- Ice Skating * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers not me! * "Are you all right Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
She looked at him, her brown eyes troubled, she seemed paler than usual and distracted.  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine." She almost sighed.  
  
"You don't look it!" He argued.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," Hermione assured him.  
  
He didn't believe her. He looked at her long and hard, letting her know he was worried. She didn't meet his gaze; that decided it for him, something as wrong. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're being allowed back out onto the grounds today. Sirius said they are letting us ice- skate on the lake. You wouldn't know how to ice-skate being muggle-born and all?" He asked her.  
  
The past week she had been troubled, and quiet. She had done her lessons quietly; her hand hadn't flown up in class as much as it normally did. He was determined to cheer her up.  
  
She looked up at him, smiling suddenly, "I know," She said.  
  
"Then could you teach me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I'd love to!" She replied, looking happier than he'd seen her all week.  
  
"Ok then, I'll meet you down in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes," He said grinning.  
  
"Ok."  
  
* Hermione spun round on the ice with surprising grace for a usually rather clumsy girl. She had forgotten how much fun it could be! Beside her Ron fell over for about the fiftieth time that morning. Laughing she helped him up.  
  
"It's not funny!" He protested.  
  
"Come on, you'll get the hang of it soon enough, Just look at Harry!" She said.  
  
They both looked in the raven haired boy's direction; he was faring worse than Ron, if that was possible. They watched as Ginny Weasley pulled him to his feet after taking a ptaiculary nasty tumble.  
  
"Fancy a bit of competition?" Ginny called, "Let's see who can teach them not to fall over first1"  
  
"Ok then!" Hermione called, "Ron's not so far off from learning!"  
  
Right on queue Ron toppled over again. The girls howled.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked, from where he was still on the ice.  
  
"Well, not quite." She replied laughing.  
  
* An hour later and Hermione had won the competition by far. She had taught Ron how to stop himself, not to fall over and even started showing him how to go backwards.  
  
Harry however was still on the starting blocks. Not able to go very fats and still falling down occasionally.  
  
"Ok Hermione!" Ginny said, "I give up, you've won!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Never mind Harry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually."  
  
Harry threw a ball of snow at her, she ducked it laughing.  
  
"Next time, I want her fro a teacher!" He said pointing at Hermione.  
  
Ginny pretended to pout, "Aren't I good enough?"  
  
"Well if he can make that sort of progress in an hour and I only make a little bit!" Harry said.  
  
"Ah yes, but maybe I've just got better balance," Ron laughed.  
  
They went to the side of the lake and took their boots of, returning them to the muggle studies teacher who had been handing them out.  
  
Walking back up to the castle with Ron, Hermione said: "Thank you."  
  
He looked down at her puzzled.  
  
"Thank you for what?" He asked.  
  
"For cheering me up." She replied.  
  
"Oh, so you admit something was wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Well no. but well. I..." She trailed off; her eyes going distant, troubled.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" He asked her stopping to face her. She tried to walk on but he moved to block her path.  
  
"What is it?" He repeated.  
  
"I.I've just been sleeping badly." She said meeting his worried gaze. Those sapphire eyes.  
  
"Because you're worried for your parents?" He asked her.  
  
"Well yes, I'm just worried about everything." She said.  
  
It was getting dark; they were under strict instructions to be back in the castle before nightfall.  
  
"We better get back," He said, "Don't worry Hermione; it will all turn out for the best."  
  
She looked at him, "How can you be so sure?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answer, merely steered her up towards the castle.  
  
* Cassandra finished her marking for the week. Sighing she put down her quill and walked to the window of her office.  
  
His face just would not leave her mind. How could he still have such effect on her? After all these years! He was older, she was older. Yet they hadn't changed at all.  
  
She looked at the photo again; Sirius was looking at her in it. With the old adoration. That had been replaced by something bitter. Something put there by Voldemort's actions.  
  
She felt tears sting in her eyes, how could one destroy so many people's happiness. Poor Harry. He had no parents. Poor Remus, the war had separated him from Emma.  
  
Emma had been Remus' best friend and she suspected something a lot more. Unfortunately she was the only Gryffindor in a family of vicious Slytherins. Who had forced her to move away as soon as the war started, she had attended Beuxbatons for her last year at school. And they had lost touch.  
  
There was another photo somewhere one with her on it. Feeling nostalgic Cassandra went to get her photo album. There were many spaces in it; she had given lots to Hagrid when he had written to her asking for photo's to give Harry. There were also many that she just couldn't bare to look at, they had Wormtail on them! She had done a spell to make his face disappear but she still knew he was there.  
  
She came across a picture of Remus and Emma in their sixth year, laughing and smiling. James had taken this paticular picture. He must have said something to male them laugh.  
  
After putting the album away with a heavy heart, she walked down to the staff room, why shouldn't she use it as well?  
  
*  
  
"You know," Harry said at dinner that evening, "I really recognize that Professor Vablatsky but I just can't think where from!" He said.  
  
"She writes text books. We had one of hers in third year." Hermione, matter- of-factly, "Maybe that's where you know her from?" "No, I don't think so." Harry said.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I've never seen her before."  
  
"Me neither." Ginny added.  
  
And yet Harry was sure he'd seen her before.  
  
* AN- Ok, so I know that was relatively short, but I have the next chapter ready! So read on and don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter Four: Out In The Open

Basilisk Dreams: Chapter Four- Out In The Open * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. *  
  
"Pathetic!" The snake chided. "No-one can save you; you'll never be free of me!"  
  
"But Harry killed you!" She protested her voice barely more than a weak squeak.  
  
"Ah but even if I am dead it doesn't stop me haunting your dreams," The snake said, how could she understand?  
  
"Then what does?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, not while my master can still use you. A very useful tool you're turning out to be as well!" The snake laughed, malicious.  
  
Hermione let out a small scream, the Basilisk was now facing her, and she was looking into its cold yellow eyes. And yet she was not dead. She was looking a Basilisk in the eye shouldn't that meant certain death didn't it?  
  
"Ah, logical as ever Miss Granger," A new voice said, one like steel, even harsher than the basilisk's and ten times as cruel. It's icy droning cut through her skin like a sharp razor, brutal, merciless. "But you see, as long as I have purpose for you my snake cannot harm you!"  
  
Hermione despaired, Voldemort himself was speaking to her, chiding her, haunting her every move. Was it not enough to have his snake wrapped around her frail body? Was it not enough to have his snake squeezing away her life force? Was it not enough to have his snake quell her hopes?  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked, in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Ah my dear," Voldemort's un-embodied voice gave a low cruel chuckle, "For who you can lead me to. Even now as I step inside your dreams I come closer to destroying my ultimate enemy."  
  
Harry. He was getting to Harry through her! She had to warn him before it was too late.. "Oh no my dear. Warning him won't do much good." Voldemort's cold callous voice cut through her thoughts. "You'll all be dead, all be dead."  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke with a start, to find the worried face of Lavender hovering over her.  
  
"You were screaming something terrible." Lavender said. "You said HIS name." Lavender whispered, frightened, "And then you said, to warn Harry."  
  
"So we did," Parvati said, entering the common room with Harry, Ron trailing behind anxiously.  
  
Ron crossed the room to her. The dim lights of the dormitory were lit but it was still dark outside. The scene seemed surreal. Harry and Ron, sleepy but alarmed their cloaks flung hurriedly over their pyjamas. Lavender and Parvati on the point of hysterics and for some reason a white, pallid looking Ginny Weasley at the door.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked her, kneeling beside her bed.  
  
She turned to face him, confused. He smiled encouragingly and held her hand. She would normally have blushed at such an action, but everything seemed so unreal!  
  
"I." She started, "Juts a nightmare.I think.really I don't know!"  
  
"What did you hear?" Harry Asked Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"She was screaming, she said she wouldn't let them get to her, or something like that, then she started. well it was like she was chocking almost. then she shouted HIS name and started muttering to warn you." Parvati said, "So I did."  
  
"She woke up not long after, and her face was all ashen, it still is, and look she can't stop shaking!" Lavender replied.  
  
It was true, Hermione couldn't stop shaking, the room must have been warm but she felt as though the windows were open and the icy wind was blowing in. But the windows were firmly shut.  
  
"What did you have to warn Harry about?" Ron asked gently.  
  
Hermione looked at him. His freckled face slowly came into focus, his sapphire blue eyes shining with a deep concern and something else. What was that? She pushed it to the back of her mind, it was too confusing, and she had enough to think about as it was.  
  
"He.Voldemort.that is..through me..to get to Harry," She couldn't help it her sentences were broken up, and her breathing shallow and pained.  
  
"What?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I think she's trying to say," Ginny said from the doorway, "That Voldemort is trying to get to Harry through her."  
  
They all fell silent, Ron ripped her hand harder. Lavender and Parvati's faces showed pure terror. Ginny just stared, wide eyed at her. Harry began pacing back and forwards.  
  
"We'll go to Dumbledore. First thing in the morning, I would go now but I happen to know he's out on a mission tonight." Harry said, "For now drink some of this."  
  
He brought a little vile of dark purple liquid from his cloak pocket.  
  
"It's a draught for sleeping dreamless sleep. It should work. Just drink a few drops." He said. "There's three hours till morning, try to get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered, Harry smiled, and waved goodbye, leaving.  
  
"Good night," Ginny said following him.  
  
"Good night." Lavender and Parvati whispered, going back into their own beds.  
  
"Here drink just a little bit." Ron said handing her the vile that Harry had left.  
  
She took it, and let a few drops fall onto her tongue. It was tasteless but all at once she felt extremely sleepy.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron was telling her, "I'm here.You're safe now."  
  
But his kind words faded into the blackness, as she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called stopping him in his tracks, he turned.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Was it a nightmare? Or did Voldemort really speak to her?" Ginny asked her brown eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I don't know Ginny," Harry said truthfully, "I just don't know."  
  
*  
  
In the morning Hermione found herself sitting in Dumbledore's office. Ron stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder- an oddly protective gesture. Harry paced nervously behind her. Also present was Sirius who sat looking grave and for some reason Professor Vablatsay.  
  
Dumbledore looked older and more haggard than she had ever seen him. Lavender and Parvati had given their account of events before her.  
  
"Well Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling, "About your err nightmare, can you describe it?"  
  
Hermione gulped, Ron's grip on her shoulder tightened. It still hurt even to think about it.  
  
"Well," She began, her normally so confident voice, shaky and unsure, "I've had a few of them. Although only the last featured Voldemort. I had them first when I was petrified in my second year. You know by the basilisk?"  
  
Professor Vablatsky gasped, "But people who are petrified don't dream!"  
  
"No, not usually Cassandra," Dumbledore said, "But there have been cases, go on Hermione."  
  
"Well they came back to me recently. They were usually all the same. The Basilisk would come, slither around me and chide me for being mudblood. Tell me I'm useless, not really a witch, worthless." Hermione said, calmer now, "And it would usually end with me about to give in- to look the Basilisk in the eye."  
  
"So what was different this time?" Professor Vablatsky asked kindly.  
  
"Voldemort came into it. Only his voice." Hermione said, shuddering violently and the memory.  
  
"And what did he tell you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That as long as he had a purpose for me, his snake could not harm me. That he was using me to get close to Harry, to destroy him, and that warning him would do no good." She said, in barely more than a whisper.  
  
The room fell silent as everybody contemplated it, Harry had gone a shade of green, and was shaking seemingly with anger. Dumbledore was first to speak:  
  
"It may just have been a nightmare, it may have been Voldemort. There is only one way to find out. Cassandra dear would you be so kind as to perform a dream reading?" He asked.  
  
The petite Professor nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Now Hermione, I want you to close your eyes and think of your dream," She said in her soft, kind voice.  
  
"But she." Ron interrupted angrily. Hermione found herself wondering about him again.  
  
"I know, it will be hard but it must be done." Professor Vablatsky said, apologetically.  
  
So Hermione obeyed, summoning up images from her nightmare. The snake, the darkness, the eerie silver mist. Then the voices, the snake's voice, hungry and cold, Voldemort's voice callous and unmerciful.  
  
After what seemed like an age, Professor Vablatsky's voice cut in, and said,  
  
"Dream riddles, show me your true meaning!"  
  
And again after another few minutes, that seemed like years she said:  
  
"Ok Hermione, you may open your eyes."  
  
Hermione did and looked around. Everyone stared at her. Except for Sirius. He had a strange look on his face. Almost as if her were reminiscing.  
  
"That is no natural dream Albus," Professor Vablatsky said, "Voldemort planted it there. That seems to be the only explanation."  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said gravely. "Ron, Harry, Hermione please go back to your common room. Have the day off. We will look into dealing with this problem."  
  
*  
  
Ron walked beside her, furious with himself. He had known something was wrong! Why hadn't he done something when he had the chance?  
  
He looked at her, pale and worried. How could he help her? He didn't know how but he would!  
  
She was something to him, he didn't know quite what. But something very special. Not like Harry he was special too, but in a different way. He couldn't explain it but it was up to him to help her!  
  
*  
  
Sirius left the office with her. Walking silently with her. The air could have been cut with a knife; he could almost taste the tension.  
  
"You haven't lost your touch I see." He remarked.  
  
She looked up at him surprised. Her dark blue eyes grey with uncertainty. He found himself still turning to jelly when she looked at him.  
  
"No, I haven't." She replied.  
  
"What do you think of Harry?" He ventured.  
  
"He's so.he's just." Cassandra said, struggling to find the right words.  
  
"Like them?" Sirius offered.  
  
"Yes, he is." She replied, "So very much like them."  
  
*  
  
Harry sat in the common room. Hermione was half reading a book, Ron staring into the fire stubbornly.  
  
Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"I've got it!" He said, rushing up to the dorms, offering no other explanation for doing so.  
  
He dug out the photograph album that Hagrid had given him. He turned to one of the group photos at his parents wedding.  
  
Standing beside his father was Sirius as always. Besides his mother was a bridesmaid, someone he had never taken particular notice of. But now that he did he recognized her.  
  
He knew that he'd seen Professor Cassandra Vablatsky somewhere before.  
  
*  
  
AN- So what do you think? Please review. See what I mean about letting a little bit out at a time rather than giving you the full fact straight away? Lol. 


	5. Chapter Five: Old Friends and New Feelin...

Basilisk Dreams: Chapter Five- Old Friends and New Feelings * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me.  
  
* AN: Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's appreciated and although I haven't been quick with this (uh-oh- opposite!) and I don't think I'll be able to fit Tom Riddle in, I hope to hear more from you all. Anyway here goes.  
  
*  
  
The day was sharp and cold, the blustery winds sending chills throughout Hermione's body. She had gratefully accepted Professor Vector's offer of an afternoon off, sensing how unusual this was for his gifted student he had frowned worriedly and promised to clear it with the rest of her teachers.  
  
Now she walked the worn down path that led around the lake. She knew the path well: as did most Hogwarts students. It was where they would go to think and get away from school life: it was also a favourite with the young couples of the castle. The snow had begun to melt but it was still bitterly cold and Hermione felt that more was on it's way.  
  
She sat down on one of the benches that where dotted along the pathway rubbing her eyes. She was tired- proper sleep seemed like a luxury that she'd given up. She didn't sleep properly is she dreamt and the potion induced sleep did not really bring a good nights sleep. She suddenly felt very old and worn for all she was only eighteen.  
  
All because of the dreams. Hermione shuddered remembering what she had been told by the enigmatic Professor Vablatsky the previous day. Voldemort was planting the dreams- planting them to get at Harry. She would never forgive herself if Voldemort was able to hurt Harry because of her.  
  
As if summoned up by her thoughts suddenly the skinny (still despite Hogwarts meals and intense Quidditch training), raven haired boy was in front of her.  
  
"Hi," He said quietly sitting beside her.  
  
"Hello," She said trying to smile.  
  
"I couldn't face going into that class." Harry said.  
  
"What? Divination? But Ron said its better now, with Professor Vablatsky. Don't you like her?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Well, yeah I do, it is better," Harry said, "It's just."  
  
"Just what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. but look at this." He said fumbling in his cloak pocket. He took out a neatly folded photograph and handed it to her. "What do you make of that?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione unfolded it carefully and studied it: it was a picture from the photo album Hagrid had put together for Harry at the end of their first year at Hogwarts, it showed the Potter's wedding.  
  
"Next to my mum- the bridesmaid!" Harry said, pointing at the figure in the deep blue dress.  
  
Hermione gasped. The raven black hair, pale skin and intense eyes: Professor Cassandra Vablatsky!  
  
"Harry." She said, shocked.  
  
"She knew my parents," He said a funny look in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes." She replied- what else could she say?  
  
"So why hasn't she said anything about them to me? She must have stories to tell, memories." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Maybe she didn't feel it was her place- I mean Sirius is your godfather." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes and Sirius I don't understand that either. Didn't you notice in Dumbledore's office yesterday? How they weren't comfortable being in the same room?"  
  
"No- but then again I was concentrating on the dream- but I do remember she didn't come down to dinner that night. Maybe she was uncomfortable about seeing him there!" Hermione said,  
  
"But why?" Harry asked, "They must have known each other- they where both at the wedding!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't think." Harry started stopping abruptly.  
  
"I don't think what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You don't think she's another traitor, like Wormtail: do you?" He replied his voice shaking.  
  
"No," Hermione replied firmly, "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her!"  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know."  
  
"But Sirius would have said something if there was a real danger!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Yes, yes," Harry said lowering his eyes, "You're right."  
  
"Why don't you just ask her- or Sirius, you can talk to him?" She suggested.  
  
"No, something just doesn't feel right. I feel as though I'd be intruding."  
  
"Oh." She said falling silent.  
  
They sat there, lost in their own thoughts for quite sometime before Hermione came out with: "Hagrid!"  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"Hagrid! He would know, you can ask him when he gets back!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry grinned, "Hermione! You're a genius."  
  
"I'll second that," Came a voice from behind, they turned round to see Ron, his cloak thrown on haphazardly. And his bright red hair dishevelled, "Mind you, you've just missed a brilliant divination lesson Harry."  
  
Harry grimaced.  
  
"What?" Ron asked innocently. They filled him in on Harry's discovery about Professor Vablatsky and his plans to ask Hagrid about her.  
  
Ron grinned, looking pleased with himself when Hagrid's name come up.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I've just overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. They were saying Hagrid should be back at any time. They've had an owl and everything."  
  
Harry suddenly looked a lot more cheerful, "Great! The place just isn't the same without him."  
  
"Yes, but Ron!" Hermione chided, "You shouldn't eavesdrop! It's rude!"  
  
The boys suddenly fell about laughing; Hermione not seeing what was funny looked on in bemusement.  
  
"What?" She demanded, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, "Just suddenly we were back to normal. Putting plans together and then you."  
  
"Made it perfect" Ron cut in," By telling me off. It was juts like old times!"  
  
Hermione smiled sadly, "We sound like we're eighty not eighteen. Old times indeed!"  
  
"Yes but you know what I mean," Ron said, "The good old times. Before Voldemort."  
  
"When where we ever free of Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron stopped laughing and Hermione went pale. No, they realised, they had never been free of him.  
  
"Never," Hermione whispered feeling a shiver run up her spine and the cruel voice from her dream filled her head.  
  
"But we will be," Ron said determinedly. "One day."  
  
"One day." Harry agreed.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra was faintly concerned about the absence of Harry from her class that afternoon, still she accepted it when his tall red haired friend: Ron Weasley said that he'd had a "bit of a headache".  
  
Knowing that Voldemort was using one of your best friends to get at you couldn't have been easy for the boy. He deserved a rest.  
  
She was sitting in her office mulling it over when someone knocked at her door. She went to open it, to find the head boy- Harry's friend standing there.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but Madame Pomfrey sent for you. She said one of her patients might appreciate your company."  
  
"Who is it?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"I don't know, someone coming in from a mission I think. She sent me to get Professor Black as well but I couldn't find him."  
  
"Oh, I see, well I better go down. Thank you." She said grabbing her cloak from the peg on the wall and locking the office door.  
  
"Goodnight," Ron said, leaving somewhat abruptly.  
  
Cassandra frowned; she could have sworn that his manner towards her had changed since he'd left her classroom that afternoon. He seemed almost as if a question had been on the edge of his tongue but he had held back.  
  
She would puzzle over that later; she was much more intrigued about the patient who might "appreciate her company". So she hurried down to the hospital wing.  
  
*  
  
Remus' head felt like was jam-packed full of bricks and the pounding refused to go away despite Madam Pomfrey's medicines. His body was a mass of bruises and what little strength he had left was spent on staying awake. He needed to speak to Sirius.  
  
The door opened and he heard a woman's voice addressing Madame Pomfrey: it seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"Just in here dear," Madame Pomfrey said leading a woman behind the grey curtains that surrounded Remus' bed and leaving again with a rustle of skirts.  
  
The woman smiled, nervously, obviously not expecting to see him there and Remus gasped. It couldn't be! Not after all of these years! She'd hardly changed- the hair as black as ever and skin that still mad her look as if she spent all of her time indoors: so pale! Yet the shadows in her eyes where as dark as the ones in his own- no- she was no longer the Cassandra Vablatsky he had known.  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
"Hello Remus." She said, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hello," He replied, still overwhelmed.  
  
"You look terrible," She said.  
  
"And you haven't changed," He replied, at last able to smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said, "Oh its so good to see you! And you're not angry? I thought you wouldn't be able to speak to me."  
  
"Oh Cassie," Remus said, "Of course I'm not. We were the only two left: we should have stuck together but we didn't- we each had reasons not to."  
  
She bit a lip and Remus caught a glance of the young girl he had known: unsure as sacred of her powers. The ones that led them to several victories on the battle field- the visions that had always been so accurate.  
  
"No-one has called me that for years." Cassandra said referring the nickname he had used.  
  
"This is the longest conversation I've had with a female in years," He said laughing.  
  
She grinned, her old mischief returning. To someone who didn't know Cassandra she was a distant, powerful inhuman sort of person, but Remus knew better. As did Sirius- well he would know best of all.  
  
"You'll have seen Sirius?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," She replied with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"I don't deserve any better: I ran away." She said, tears filling her eyes  
  
"So did I. But he is completely innocent. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I know." She replied quietly.  
  
Deciding not to press her any further and that this was something that could be discussed later, Remus changed the subject.  
  
"Your teaching divination I take it?" He asked "Yeah I am," She replied.  
  
"Not lost your touch then?" He asked.  
  
"No," She said, "Not at all."  
  
"And Harry? What do you make of him?"  
  
"Harry," She smiled sadly, "Just like them. It's like looking into the past."  
  
"Have you spoken to him? About his parents?" Remus asked, "About Lily? You knew her the best."  
  
"No, I haven't. I'll have to and I will but I'm dreading it." She said.  
  
"Don't worry- I put off telling him when I first met him for ages too." Remus said sympathetically.  
  
"It's just so difficult!" She said.  
  
"I know, I know." He was cut off from saying any more by the sudden arrival of Sirius who took one look at Cassandra and glared dangerously.  
  
"I'll go now," She said quietly.  
  
"You don't have to," Remus said, angry with Sirius for being so hostile.  
  
"No, really. I better go," She bent down to hug him then left quickly, her long hair swinging behind her.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"She thinks I'm guilty doesn't she?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"No I don't think she does. It's weird, she's acting almost as if she's guilty of something." Remus said wearily.  
  
"I don't care," Sirius said stubbornly.  
  
"You must feel something still, surely you cant hate her, after all you where nearly."  
  
"I know! I know! But people change. I've changed." Sirius said. "How did the mission go anyway Sirius asked to change the subject.  
  
"Well.."  
  
*  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
They were sitting in the little office adjacent to the Prefect's room that they had been allowed as a base to carry out their duties from. It was late and Ron could tell Hermione was anxious to put off going to bed.  
  
"Yes?" She replied, looking up from the first year essays she was marking for Professor McGonagall, her face pale and the skin around her eyes dark from lack of sleep.  
  
"It's just that." He started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering."  
  
"Yes?" She asked, pushing a curl that had wrestled free of her pony tail back behind her ear.  
  
He suddenly felt a little dizzy- it seemed to happen a lot when all of her attention was directed on him. She looked so vulnerable suddenly for all her cleverness: she couldn't fight the dreams and he felt helpless in that he didn't know what to do to help her.  
  
"Nothing," He managed to say.  
  
"What? Spit it out!" She demanded.  
  
"No, really, nothing." He said.  
  
She returned to the marking her quill moving swiftly her brown eyes bright with concentration. He never failed to notice how brown her eyes were.  
  
Why? He asked himself. What exactly did he feel for his female companion? He shook his head- she was so confusing: sometimes she was no different to Harry, other times he felt unbearably protective of her- or he felt extremely awkward around her.  
  
Pushing the questions to the back of his mind he smiled at her as she caught his eye and blushed. He didn't stop to wonder why she was blushing (too confusing) instead he said:  
  
"Come on, lets get back before it's too late and the teachers are patrolling the corridors."  
  
She put her quill down, smiling wearily, "Yeah you're right."  
  
"Come on," He said picking up her cloak for her and handing it to her as he pushed her out of the door. He muttered the locking spell to the door and led her back towards the common room.  
  
He practically had to carry her to her room, she was so drowsy. Her nearness made his heart beat faster, though she was barely aware of what was going on and he felt a deep sense of regret as he left her sitting on her bed taking the sleeping potion that would allow her a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Goodnight," She said sleepily.  
  
"Night," He said, leaving before he could feel any other unwelcome emotions. It was important to keep his head at such a time: personal feelings couldn't plough him down: he needed to be there for Harry and Hermione: his confusing feelings for her would have to wait.  
  
* AN- ok, so what do you think? I'm not all together happy with chapter but still I'm back into it now and let's just see where it goes from here. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Chapter 6: Confrontation * Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. * AN: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers- thanks again for pointing out the mistake Mione Weasley. Between you, you've managed to pick up on most of what's going on: you haven't guessed everything. My biggest surprise is revealed here.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Hermione found herself in Dumbledore's office. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and did her best to take in the office. Harry and Ron where there of course, Harry sitting on the chair beside her- his green eyes dark with resolution and Ron standing behind her- a strong hand clasped on her shoulder in protection. They where there to discuss the Basilisk Dreams.  
  
Standing at the window; looking distant was Sirius Black. Hermione recognized the sullen mood that overcame Ron sometimes- usually after they had fought and wondered once more about Cassandra Vablatsky. The woman herself was perched on a chair a little way from Harry's- paler than ever and her blue-grey eyes seemed softened by sadness: Hermione also noticed that she kept glancing from Sirius to Harry.  
  
Also present was Remus Lupin: his mission had failed apparently and he had returned the previous night injured. He stood in the shadows towards the back of the office: surveying, it seemed to Hermione: Sirius and Professor Vablatsky.  
  
Dumbledore himself sat behind his desk, absently stroking Fawkes the Phoenix. He looked grim and melancholic: decidedly unhappy about what he was going to tell her. She met his twinkling blue eyes and could see encouragement shine out through them. Clearing his throat he began to speak:  
  
"I am afraid; there is only one solution to this dilemma Miss Granger." He began, "And that is to re-visit your dream."  
  
Hermione felt the terror sweep over her, behind her; Ron was up-in-arms.  
  
"What?" He asked loudly, "Are you mad, she can't do that! It's."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, "Let him finish."  
  
"I know it will be difficult but I can see no other way around the situation." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"The plan is," Professor Vablatsky interjected, "That I will be able to follow you into the dream and find its source of power."  
  
"Once the source is found," Sirius finished for her- finally turning away from the window, "Then we can eliminate it, and hopefully cut the link between you and Voldemort forever."  
  
Hermione let the information seep in, plunged in cold and cruel dread. To go back? Back into the chamber? Hear that voice again? Look into those clod yellow eyes? It was too much.  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore was asking.  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
"There is one other thing: something that could turn the entire war to our advantage if you could do it?" The Headmaster said quietly. Hermione felt Ron's grip on her shoulder tighten.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hermione said, already resolved to do what he wanted no matter how much peril it might place her in.  
  
"You must understand that you aren't being forced, we will understand if you don't want to do it." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Hermione." Ron started to say.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said firmly stopping him.  
  
"We could stop your connection to Voldemort with just one dream," Dumbledore said, "But if you were to visit for several nights we could determine where Voldemort is."  
  
"It would be an advantage" Remus said coming out from the shadows. Hermione forgot her own uncertainty for a second when she saw his face- a patchwork of bruises!  
  
"But you don't have to do it," Professor Vablatsky said.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry, whose expression was unreadable; if it where he in her place, Hermione knew that Harry would do it: he would face up to the dream. She looked away from him, up to Ron whose sapphire blue eyes where begging her not to do it- to save herself.  
  
She looked to Remus: his battered face a sign of his bravery, to Sirius who had been in Azkaban for half of his life thanks to Voldemort then to professor Vablatsky who had suffered some unknown hardship during the last war.  
  
Finally she looked back to Dumbledore: he had always sacrificed so much and been so brave. She wasn't like him- or any of the others, but if she could help she would.  
  
"I'll do it," She said quietly.  
  
The room erupted into chaos: Ron began shouting at her- his words of discouragement lost in the din. The three teachers had come together and Remus seemed to be in the middle of an argument between Sirius and Professor Vablatsky. Harry sat silent- locked in silent conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes- images of the snake instantly flashing up in her mind: the cold cruel voice drowning out the arguments.  
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore's voice sounded, sending her eye lids flying open and stopping the arguments.  
  
"Hermione," He said softly, "We'll start tomorrow, come straight here. Yes, you may accompany her Harry, Ron. I've given the school a week's holiday there's too few teachers."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"No, if you go down to Professor McGonagall's office I think she has some duties."  
  
Hermione allowed herself to be lead gently out by Ron, her mind still in overdrive.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra sat a few metres away from the whomping willow- the little spot surrounded by other trees that the Marauders and their female companion's had favoured. Her mind was so lost in the past that she did not notice the approaching vision as it entered her mind soon though she was fully aware that what she was seeing was no memory but a glimpse of the future.  
  
She was surrounded by fog. Everything seemed to be engulfed in a thick blackish mist that threatened to choke her. Where was she?  
  
The castle, she realised, Hogwarts. The great stone entrance hall now appeared before her the wooden doors torn away, left smouldering in the hall way. Bodies scattered the stone steps and destruction was everywhere.  
  
In one corner a slender red haired girl sat sobbing, crying out- "They can't do it! He's too powerful!"  
  
Panic flushed Cassandra- this couldn't be the future- Hogwarts was a haven, Voldemort and his deatheaters couldn't get in! The stench of death was everywhere- students and teachers alike lay dead.  
  
*  
  
He found her there: sitting rigid as a stick. Her hair blown up around her- despite the windless day. Her eyes the same desperate violet that filled them whenever she was being plagued by visions.  
  
She was screaming in desolation: whatever she saw was obviously bad. Sirius felt the impulse to go over and be ready to comfort her when it was over- yet those days where gone.  
  
Suddenly her hair fell down, her body relaxed and her eyes turned back to blue-grey.  
  
Impulsively- he rushed to wrap his arms around her and sit her down on one of the large boulders that they had always hung around in their school days.  
  
* She was sobbing uncontrollably- this was not uncommon after a vision, and she trembled violently.  
  
Suddenly he was there- like once before- his arms around her- comforting her. Confused she looked up- into the alarmed eyes of Sirius Black once more.  
  
It was so alien and yet so familiar to sob into his chest, to be drawn back into the present by strong loving arms. To be made feel warm and safe once more by Sirius Black: a second chance?  
  
She knew it wasn't right- they weren't the idealistic teenagers they had been, they weren't the same young people who had stood beside their best friends as they were married and they weren't the same two who had been chosen as god-parents for their son: Harry.  
  
She should pull away, she didn't deserve his comfort- his pity- least of all his love.  
  
*  
  
It felt like they were teenagers back at Hogwarts as he held her tight- waiting for her sobbing to die down. He didn't know how she would respond; she had been so cold, icy. He didn't suppose he had been much better.  
  
In the past she might have drifted off to sleep, soothed by his embrace. He knew how much the vision wore her out.  
  
He wasn't at all surprised when; as soon as her sobbing was under-control she pulled away, and turned her face from him.  
  
"What happened to you" He asked softly. "Do you still think I'm guilty? I understand if you do, I mean who would believe Wormtail was evil if they hadn't seen it for themselves?"  
  
She spun to face him then. Her lovely blue-grey eyes full of guilt and regret.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Then what?" He asked.  
  
"I."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tell you," She replied.  
  
"You've got no idea what it was like!" He exclaimed beginning to get angry, "That place- that prison! Stuck there all the time knowing I was innocent- knowing that poor Harry was stuck with those awful muggles!"  
  
She looked down, a tear spilling down her snow-white cheek.  
  
"Harry! Why didn't you take him? You're his godmother for crying out loud!"  
  
She met his eyes then- "I tried! Dumbledore wouldn't let me- he said that as long as he was with the Dursley's he was safe and besides he couldn't have grown up knowing that everyone knew his name!"  
  
It was his turn to look to the ground- his cheeks burning in shame: how could he think so little of her?  
  
"Then why Cassandra? What is it?" He said, grabbing her arms forcing her to look him directly in the eyes.  
  
"I'm no better than Wormtail," She said her voice soft and frightened.  
  
"You betrayed us too!" Sirius cried, incredulous, "And Dumbledore still trusts you?"  
  
"No- nothing like that." Cassandra said horrified.  
  
"Look, Cassandra," He said firmly, "I've gone though years of imprisonment for what happened back then, for years I couldn't grieve properly for my friends knowing that their real murderer was still out there free! The least you can do is tell me what you've done"  
  
She pulled herself away standing up and turning her back to him.  
  
"I saw it," She whispered, "I saw everything Sirius! Wormtail's deception, Voldemort killing Lily and James, baby Harry surviving and destroying Voldemort; I saw you being thrown into Azkaban: I saw it all before it happened."  
  
Sirius couldn't speak: the shock was too much. Cassandra- his fiancée had known that their best friends where going to be killed, had known why their god-son would become world famous. She hadn't said anything: just let it happen.  
  
"When?" Was all he could think of saying.  
  
"When I first held Harry at the hospital. I was the first you know? You and James where on a mission and the nurse gave me him- to take to Lily."  
  
"That was almost a year before it happened!" Sirius said angrily. "You could have stopped everything! Lily and James would still be here today. You could have saved them!"  
  
"You can't change something that comes to you in a vision!" She said miserably, "Dreams are warning, visions come true!"  
  
"You kept it all to yourself! You knew I was innocent!"  
  
"I told Dumbledore." She said softly, "What proof did I have? If I had come out and said you were innocent: who would believe me? We were engaged- it would have looked as if I was emotionally unstable."  
  
"That night," Sirius said with a far off look in his black eyes, "Dumbledore accepted so easily that I was innocent- sent Harry and Hermione off with her time-turner to rescue me! Because of you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You just stayed silent all of these years."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Couldn't Dumbledore have said."  
  
"No," She interrupted, "Dumbledore had already saved other suspected death eaters- people where beginning to get suspicious besides the evidence pointing to your guilt was too great. Then he managed to get Severus Snape redeemed..."  
  
"Snape!" Sirius cried outraged, "Snape was saved and not me!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
With that she fled- running away from him back towards the castle. He was left with his own thoughts whirling around his head: confused and unhappy.  
  
*  
  
Hermione had just finished the extra duties Professor McGonagall had given her when Ron came seeking her out.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" He said, "Why did you agree?"  
  
"I have no choice Ron," She replied calmly.  
  
"Please don't go through with it, I couldn't bear it if something where to happen to you." He said grabbing hold of her wrist as she tried to move away from hum.  
  
She looked up into his dizzyingly blue eyes, what was he saying?  
  
"I've got to." She said, suddenly feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Hermione," He said again, hugging her- this wasn't normal for him. Ron usually kept out of her personal space.  
  
She allowed herself to be held- not thinking about what it meant. It just felt safe being in Ron Weasley's arms.  
  
When he moved away and they began walking back to the common room Hermione felt such a terrible sense of loss: as if she has just left the place she belonged.  
  
*  
  
Hours later- Sirius sat at his office staring into space when there was a knock- Remus came in not waiting for an answer.  
  
"She's just told me." Remus said, tears in his own eyes.  
  
"I don't believe she knew!" Sirius said desolately.  
  
"She said when she was at school- her gift was not a gift at all but a curse." Remus said pensively.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Sirius said looking lost.  
  
"Forgive her?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I already have- oh Remus I'd give anything to have her back!"  
  
"I know." Remus said patting his old friend sympathetically on the back.  
  
"I can forgive her: but will Harry find it so easy?"  
*  
  
AN- Well what did you think? I found Cassandra's confession hard but there you go. Anyway please review and send me your thoughts or questions. 


	7. Chapter 7: Revisiting the Dream

Basilisk Dreams: Chapter 7 * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. *  
  
AN- Sorry it's been a while but here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm also working on another fanfiction that will have parallels with this one, concentrating on the Emma Nott, mentioned very briefly in this one- it will be called Espial and set during Lily and James' time, so watch out for it!  
  
*  
  
Ron hadn't slept much; he couldn't help worry for Hermione. Something wasn't right about what she was about to do and even though Ron knew that she could turn the tide of the war: he didn't want her to be in so much danger.  
  
He didn't really want to know why he was so protective over her. Harry was obviously worried but he hadn't tried to stop her. Ron on the other hand had begged her not to do it. He knew he was being selfish but if anything happened to her.  
  
They sat at breakfast; he took a sideways glance at her. She was pale and barely touching the bowl of porridge in front of her. The circle underneath her eyes where deep and haunting. Her usually so lively brown eyes had been dulled by fear and her curls seemed to have lost their shine.  
  
He hated seeing her like this. It had been heartbreaking the previous night to watch her struggling through her schoolwork. Trying to concentrate but failing miserably.  
  
She met his eyes and he gave an encouraging smile, she attempted to return the smile but couldn't quite pull it off.  
  
When they had finished breakfast Professor Vablatsky beckoned them over.  
  
They crossed the hall and went up to the teacher's table.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now I realise you want to support your friend." The woman said, "But Professor Lupin and Professor Black has requested you spend the day with them."  
  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know."  
  
"Go Harry," Hermione said, "They wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."  
  
Harry nodded apologetically, "Good luck Hermione." He said before turning to go with Remus Lupin who was waiting for him.  
  
"Now you two, if you'll follow me?  
  
*  
  
Hermione found herself being led up staircases and through passageways. She wondered where they where going and how far away it could be. Professor Vablatksy she had noticed was almost as pale as she was but was calm and almost reassuring in the business like way she went about things.  
  
Ron walked beside her, looking worried and agitated. He caught her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile but Hermione knew that he was filled with doubt and wanted to stop her going through with the dream reading.  
  
Eventually they reached a room at the top of a tower where Dumbledore was waiting his wand out, and a heavy looking spell book open on his knees. Hermione forgot her fears temporarily when she looked around it. They're where no stone walls, indeed their seemed not to be any walls at all. It wasn't a room- it was a platform- atop one of the castle's highest towers!  
  
Hermione felt her knees go weak as she looked down- she couldn't see the ground. Ron on the other hand seemed less affected by the platform's sheer height- Hermione supposed that it was because he played Qudditch. She felt suddenly and inexplicably proud of him- people said he was an even better keeper than Oliver Wood!  
  
Snow still fell but didn't seem to touch her and the wind that threatened to snap trees in half couldn't be felt. The only difference was the extreme cold that swept over Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry," Dumbledore said smiling, "It's charmed so that you can't fall of the edge."  
  
Professor Vablatsky waved her wand and a bed that looked like it came from the hospital wing appeared, as did three scarlet chairs.  
  
"Right, now Hermione," She said, "Take off your shoes and lie down here."  
  
Hermione did as she was instructed, cold fear gripping her. The dream seemed extremely close.  
  
"Right now, if you take a sip of this, you'll go straight to sleep." Professor Vablatksy said offering her a goblet that had come from nowhere.  
  
"To the dream?" Hermione asked her voice wavering.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. This potion will bind you to me and I'll be able to follow you."  
  
Hermione was surprised, not only did she have to expose her mind to Voldemort but so did Professor Vablatsky. They where both risking so much!  
  
"Good luck," Ron whispered as Hermione took a sip of the blue liquid.  
  
As soon as she did the world seemed to fade and Ron's face faded, he whispered something to her but she didn't hear, as the world became black.  
  
Gradually and she couldn't tell how long it took but eventually she became aware of being back in the Chamber of Secrets. The cold she had felt on the top of the tower was nothing to the cold that flooded her veins now for it was seeped with evil and despair.  
  
This time she found herself faced with Voldemort. Only it wasn't Voldemort- he faced her as Tom Riddle.  
  
"Miss Granger," He said, "You've come back."  
  
She could only nod, terrified as she was.  
  
"Good, I knew that I'd get through that potion that Dumbledore was giving you sooner or later."  
  
Hermione tried to find something to say but found her throat clogged up with fear and wanted more than anything to run away but knew that it wasn't possible.  
  
"You know Hermione, the longer we talk the closer I am to taking over your mind completely."  
  
"You can't do that!" Hermione said, unsure of her own voice.  
  
"Oh believe me I can and once I have Harry Potter will be within my grasp."  
  
Hermione was horrified as she saw his plan, "You can't!" She said finally realising his plan.  
  
"Oh yes my dear, Harry Potter will die at your hands!" He said grinning manically, "You'll be possessed and unable to do anything to stop it."  
  
"You can't" She repeated.  
  
He just laughed maliciously, "There is no way out of it now." He said.  
  
"No," She whispered, "No!"  
  
But something had distracted him, an image formed next to his- one of a tall blonde haired man who reminded her vaguely of Lucious Malfoy- he had the same overconfidence.  
  
"My Lord, there is interference with the dream transmission." The man said.  
  
"What?" Voldemort asked, clearly incensed. Hermione's heart sank, they knew that they where being tracked through the dream.  
  
"Break the transmission then Nott." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes My Lord." The image disappeared.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to end our little chat for today," Voldemort said, "I'll see you again soon no doubt."  
  
Hermione had the sensation of falling as the images of the chamber retreated and she fell into a normal sleep.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra's eyes flew open and she found herself shaking. That was harder than she'd expected it to be.  
  
Ron looked at her expectantly, "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Voldemort came to meet her," Cassandra said, "Looking like Tom Riddle. He's trying to take over her body so as to be near enough to kill Harry!"  
  
The boy blanched, "Where is she now?"  
  
"In normal sleep." Cassandra replied.  
  
Looking around she found that she'd been in Hermione's dream for a lot longer then it had felt. The snow had stopped and the pale sun was a lot lower in the sky. Afternoon. She was surprised to see Sirius, Remiss and an angry Harry there as well.  
  
"Using one of my best friends to kill me?" He asked furiously.  
  
"No don't be frightened Harry we can control this." Sirius started.  
  
"I'm not frightened!" He said, "I'm angry! How dare he?"  
  
"Deception, lies and sneaky tactics are Voldemort's ways." Said Albus Dumbledore from the doorway, "Could you describe everything exactly Cassandra?"  
  
Cassandra repeated what she had seen, the chamber, Voldemort- what he had said.  
  
"Didn't he try and seize her mind then?" Remus asked, "It would have been easier for him."  
  
"He was interrupted by one of his deatheaters, they said there was interference with their 'dream transmission'." Cassandra said.  
  
"Who was it?" Remus asked automatically.  
  
Cassandra bit her lip, she knew that this was coming, he always asked. Cassandra knew that she had the answer that always hurt him. She had recognised Crispin Nott straight away as the twin of Emma Nott, Remus' best friend, and the man who had been the most instrumental in taking her away from Hogwarts.  
  
"Crispin Nott." She replied cautiously.  
  
Remus shook his head, a familiar snap on anger in his eyes.  
  
"I got enough information to begin establishing a lock on Voldemort's location." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But they knew we were tampering with the dream." Ron said, "They might just kill her next time."  
  
They all looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed; Hermione's face had assumed a more peaceful expression.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said, "To even attempt binding his mind to Hermione's body Voldemort has had to put himself at risk. If he killed her he's kill himself too. He'd only break the bond." *  
  
When Hermione awoke it was dark and only Ron sat by the bed. She realised the cold was gone and assumed it was something to do with the charmed blankets that covered her. Ron on the other hand looked positively frozen. He was snoring slightly in the armchair and was wrapped in his school cloak. He had a Gryffindor scarf pulled up around his ears and nose. The tips of his ears visible looked faintly blue.  
  
She sat up and as the warm blankets fell away from her shoulders she cold invaded her and she hurried to wrap them back up.  
  
"Cold huh?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"No I'm nice and warm she replied, "Unlike you."  
  
"No I'm fine." He said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Don't lie," She chided, "Anyway you shouldn't have stayed up here. I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"No- somebody had to be there when you woke up so I volunteered."  
  
She smiled, touched, "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
The tips of his ears then went red, as he said, "Dumbledore said he wished it could be another room but this is the only one high up enough that wouldn't be affected by the wind."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently Cassandra does her dream readings better from a height."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you." He stuttered, "I mean do you. would you.."  
  
"What?" She asked, it wasn't like Ron to stammer incomprehensibly.  
  
"Are you all right?" He said.  
  
She nodded feeling that it wasn't what he meant to say.  
  
"Here," She said passing him one of the many blankets, "Take this."  
  
"No." He tried to protest but she gave him a stern look and he stopped.  
  
So instead he wrapped it around his shoulders.  
  
"You look better for having slept all day." He said.  
  
"All day?" She asked surprised, "But the dream."  
  
"Professor Vablatsky was only in it for ten minutes," Ron told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He smiled sympathetically, "It must have been awful."  
  
"It was."  
  
*  
  
Ron looked at her feeling suddenly somewhat daring. The long sleep did seem to have made her better the bags underneath her eyes had lessened and there was some colour back in her cheeks. However the shadows still lingered in her eyes and the dreams still haunted her. How could they not?  
  
Ron didn't quite know what overcame him but all of a sudden he knew that the protectiveness that he felt for her was something an awful lot more than just the brotherly affection that he had always assumed it was.  
  
Impulsively he reached over and grabbed her hand causing her amber eyes to snap up and meet his own blue ones, questioning.  
  
"Hermione." He said a little hoarsely.  
  
It was her turn to stutter, "I.. Ron I.."  
  
He allowed himself to smile, it wasn't often he had Hermione Granger speechless.  
  
*  
  
His smile was melting, and she burned with the electricity that his grip on her hand gave her.  
  
"Ron." She started breathlessly but he pressed a finger against her lip and leaning out of the armchair kissed her softly.  
  
It was soft shy sort of kiss but its memory was already implanted into her mind. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected Ron Weasley, her best friend to be the one to give her, her first kiss.  
  
She wasn't to know where it would lead however as Professor Dumbledore arrived. Hermione wasn't sure whether or not he had seen their little exchange or not but he was smiling at their red faces.  
  
"Ah, Hermione awake at last." He said pleasantly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Come on down then, you wouldn't want to miss dinner would you?"  
  
* Sirius sat in his office pensively mulling over the events of the day and considering once more the implications of Cassandra's confession. A knock at the door brought him away from his thoughts.  
  
He opened it and was surprised to find the woman herself standing there.  
  
"Hello," She said shyly.  
  
"Oh, come in," He said, "Tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She said sitting in the chair in front of his desk. A picture behind it caught her eye, it was one of Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and herself dressed in auror's uniforms. Wormtail hadn't been there on that occasion it made her sick to think that he must have been off plotting with Voldemort.  
  
"It's a nice one isn't it?" he said following her gaze.  
  
"Yes it is," She replied, "I gave up a lot of mine when Hagrid wrote to me asking for some to give to Harry."  
  
"This one is a copy of one of Remus'" Sirius said, "I don't know what happened to the ones I had."  
  
"Oh." She muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok," He said hurriedly, "So wht brought you here?"  
  
She blushed, "Yesterday when you found me in mone of my visions?£  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I for-saw soemthing horrible."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The school was half destroyed and red-haired girl was shouting: they can't do it, he's too powerful."  
  
Sirius was flooded with dread.  
  
"Red-haired?" He asked.  
  
"Could have been a Weasley. I didn't recognize her."  
  
"Do you get Ginny?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She replied, "Who's she?"  
  
"Ron's little sister," Sirius said grimly, "very close to Harry."  
  
"Oh no," She said, her eyes going worried grey, "That would mean the 'they' is Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
AN- Do what do you think? Review please! 


End file.
